Guy Contact
This article contains spoilers Guy Contact is an interdimensional bounty hunter who works for the ICF. He is a Remnid and a Glyphic, and the main protagonist of Guy Contact: Interdimensional Bounty Hunter. He drives an Intrex and knows many different languages. Personality Guy is abrasive on the outside and a rather sarcastic jokester, which is initially infuriating to Blaine Butler. He seems to take things lightly and makes facetious jokes about serious issues, however is also quick to anger. His hot-headedness is often upsetting, but despite all of this, he is actually quite caring and kind. He loves his friends deeply and goes great lengths to help them out. Appearance Guy is rather tall and naturally tan, with short, straight black hair that is often messy but sometimes slicked back. He has a strong upper body and slim legs. He is described as being rather hairy. His eyes are a bright crimson due to being a Glyphic but were originally blue. He has three Glyphs; one on his right forearm that gives him super strength, one on his left ankle that provides super speed, and one on his left shoulder blade to help him sleep. Early Life Guy Contact, born Meredith Lynwood, was raised in the Remnid's home dimension D19.90, where he was severely bullied for being non-human. His family rejected him for being homosexual. He has two sisters, twins Lorelei and Irma. Heart Health When Guy arrived at the Mediomension, he had severe chest pain (possibly a heart attack) and ended up in the hospital, where they discovered he had a critical heart condition. He takes a medication called CORMEX through an electronic cigarette device called a Vape-O. At the time of the first novel, he has been told he could die any day. Life in the Medio After moving to the Mediomension with his best friend, Molly DeVosh, he got a job working for the Medio Times, where he met Nama Chan. His career as a journalist was short lived, since he was too aggressive with people. He was soon offered a job at the ICF, where he flourished as a bounty hunter. Relationships Molly DeVosh: Guy's best friend. Eileen DeVosh: She isn't considered his best friend, but they are extremely close. They share a deep, platonic love for each other. Agatha Molde: They are workplace rivals. Their personalities are oddly similar, and they are constantly butting heads, mainly because they are both highly emotional and quick to explode. They will help each other if needed, though. Girnah: Guy is relatively neutral towards her. Officer Woot: Guy's boss. They get along well, though Guy's emotions tend to exhaust Woot. Woot has a kindness towards Guy that could be likened to father and son. Archie: Guy's secret love interest, whose death soured him to being involved with anybody else. See Archie for more details. Quotes "Buddy, if you’re trying to insult me, you’d better do it on my education level." "Sure. We’ll be BFFs until the end of time. We can go for best buddies ice cream and get buried in a heart-shaped coffin together." "When we first met, I told you that you were in good hands. I meant it." "Right. We’ll do our job, get the bad guys then all hold hands around the fire and sing Kumbaya. Deal?" "Bad things don’t happen at convenient times."